Telemicroscopic instruments are widely used for magnifying a work area during precision work such as delicate surgery, dental work, inspection of circuit board solder joints, and assembly of miniature parts. A typical telemicroscopic instrument includes a pair of telemicroscopic loupes which are adjustably mounted to an eyeglass frame, head mount, or through lenses. The telemicroscopic loupes combine the long working distance of the telescope with the high quality magnification of the microscope.
This type of optical instrument provides the user with a magnified image of the work area with a field of view at about arm's length. However, conventional lens configurations for these instruments include fixed or permanent optical components used to adjust for working distance and prescription, requiring different models for different users. Accordingly, there has been a need for a light and compact telemicroscopic lens configuration having a more versatile optical configuration.